


Charcoal and Kindness

by Missy



Category: The Nanny
Genre: Baking fails, Birthday, Birthday Cake, F/M, Humor, Kindness Gone Wrong, Romance, Sort Of, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: C.C. bakes Niles a birthday cake.  It goes about as well as can be expected.





	Charcoal and Kindness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kangeiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/gifts).



> A tiny twist on your prompt; I hope you like it!

She actually bakes him a cake when he turns sixty. Niles doesn’t request it, but she goes to the effort and does so with her bare hands.

That surprises him because he remembers how…well, marginally apt…she is behind the counter. He doesn’t complain much about the time she takes or the amount of chocolate frosting, slightly burnt, glopped atop it. Instead, he picks the fork up and says something about how the blackened top truly allows its flavor to be bolder than bold.

Then he takes a single bite, locks eyes with hers, and smiles as his teeth crunch down.


End file.
